Summer to Winter
by SummerWinter1990
Summary: A Star Wars oneshot that was deleated accidentally. About my female Revan, Summer. Takes place before the Unknown Regions but after the fall of Malak.


I had this submitted in a few places, including here, but it was deleted and I forgot my previous log-in details, so I made a new account and decided to post it on this one instead of on my old one. So yeah, this is my Star Wars oneshot.

It takes place before the Unknown Regions but after the fall of Malak.

* * *

The blonde haired woman frowned as she looked out at the vast sandy dunes. There was nothing around for miles. Nothing moved. Nothing spoke. Nothing happened.

"This is eerie," said Carth from behind her, making her twitch in fright. She nearly jumped but managed to restrain herself from doing so.

"This is not right," said the woman, brushing a strand of her blonde hair off her face. Her green eyes scanned the horizon, looking for some form of life, "No place is ever this... silent."

Carth frowned at her confused tone. "Are you sure Summer?"

The blonde haired woman shot a glare at Carth, making him fall silent. "Of course I am freaking sure! I am not an idiot Carth! And don't you dare make any smartass comments!"

Carth threw his hands up in defeat and stepped backwards, out of Summer's 'glare range'. He watched as she completely relaxed her body and concentrated on the dunes beyond.

"Something is here," she said, her green eyes darting back and forth, "I can sense something. But, I cannot see anything. Can you?"

Carth shook his head. "Not a thing besides lots of sand."

Summer frowned and took one step forward. As she did, she felt her foot sink into the ground. At first she thought it was just soft sand, but her foot did not stop sinking.

"Carth!" she screeched, grasping his arm, "It is pulling me down!"

"I gotcha," was Carth's worried reply as he gripped her arms, pulling her upwards.

Summer hissed in pain as she felt something tear at her leg. As soon as Carth heard the hiss, he quickened his pace and ripped Summer out of the sand. Unfortunately, the pace made his fall backwards, bringing Summer with him.

"Okay flyboy... I do not think this is the right time for this," murmured Summer as she tried to stand up, only to fall backwards again with a yelp of pain.

"Are you alright?" worriedly asked Carth, studying her face in concern.

Summer jolted her head in a nod. "I am fine," she said, only to let out another yelp as she moved her right leg.

"You're not fine," disagreed Carth, quickly moving to study her right leg.

Summer sighed in defeat and forced herself to look at the throbbing shin. It was covered in blood and at the centre was a yellowish line, probably the cut. "That is not good," stated Summer, staring at the badly injured leg.

Carth frowned as he studied the leg. "I need to carry you back to the ship Summer."

"I can walk!" protested Summer, before yelping again as she accidentally move her leg, "okay, maybe not."

Carth raised an eyebrow before carefully lifting her off the ground and starting to make his way back to the ship.

"You know, I could get used to this," said Summer, grinning at Carth.

"Don't," was his blunt reply.

Summer glared at him and wacked her hand against his chest as hard as she could. "Nerfherder," she grumbled.

"Laserbrain."

"Rankweed sucker."

"Dwarfnut."

"Son of a Murglak."

Carth just chucked and continued walking, ignoring Summer's occasional struggle to move properly. "FRACK!" she suddenly screeched, burying her head into his chest.

"What is it?" worriedly asked Carth.

Summer just let out a whimper in response. She was in too much pain to respond. For some reason, a sharp shooting pain was creeping up her leg. She did not know where it came from, but it was there. "Hurry... up... flyboy," she managed to pant out, grasping his jacket in her hands, "Hurry the frack up!"

"I'm going!" replied Carth, quickening his pace.

"This is BORING!" whined Mission, glancing at Juhani and Jolee out of the corner of her eye. She'd been trying to get them angry for three hours, but it hadn't worked, "really, really, REALLY boring! When's Summer gonna be back?"

Juhani moaned quietly and replied with, "patience Mission. She will be here soon."

"But I want her back NOW! It's BORING!"

_"Stop complaining Mission," _said Zaalbar, appearing behind the teenage Twi'lek, _"Summer will be back soon."_

Mission groaned and rolled her head backwards, "But I want her here NOW!"

"Be quiet you ungrateful child," suddenly growled Jolee, "Back in my day children were patient and actually waited quietly for their elders to come back."

"But that was, what, 100 years ago," came Summer's voice, as she and Carth appeared in front of the _Ebon Hawk_.

"What happened now?" was Jolee's reply.

Summer frowned and said, "Well, something grabbed me from underneath and tried to drag me down. Carth managed to stop it from sucking me under and when he was pulling me up—"

"Sorry, I lost you after 'Well'… What were you saying?"

Summer's eye twitched as she motioned for Carth to take her onto the ship. "Once my leg is better we're leaving."

Bastila sighed as she watched Summer test her newly healed leg's strength. "You should be more careful, Summer," she said.

Summer just shrugged and turned to face Bastila, an amused smile etched on her face. "What is the point of being careful? There is no fun in that!"

"There is not meant to be." Summer sighed and turned away from Bastila, "Since I am not exactly a Jedi, I do not have to be careful!"

"It is not just a Jedi thing, Summer."

"Meh."

As Bastila opened her mouth to reply, Summer darted away and left Bastila sitting alone, with her mouth still open. "Force help me," sighed Bastila, closing her eyes to concentrate on meditation.

"So where now?" asked Summer as she walked towards Carth, "Tatooine? Coruscant? Manaan? Hoth?"

Carth sighed and replied, "We're on Tatooine. Coruscant's too busy. They don't appreciate us on Manaan anymore and Hoth is way too cold."

"Spoil sport."

"No, just safe."

Summer pouted and draped herself over Carth's chair. "There has to be _somewhere _you would let me go?"

"Pick a better planet," replied Carth.

"Aargau?"

"Too close to Coruscant."

Summer moaned and said, "You are a spoil sport!"

"Safe."

"Spoil sport!"

"Safe."

"Fine, you are a nerfherder!"

Carth groaned and rolled his eyes. "You just want to go to dangerous places, or places that the inhabitants don't really like us!"

Summer pouted again and said, "I bet you would be happy if I said Telos Citadel Station."

"I might be."

"Fine, let us go there," resigned Summer.

Summer sighed as she wandered around the station. Frankly, Telos Citadel Station was not her most favorite place to be. Heck, Taris was starting to look better. The only reason for that was the fact that Telos Citadel Station was boring AND had a fantastic view of the destroyed planet. Definitely one of the more depressing places to be. Carth had run off several minutes previously, force knows where he went. That left Summer to wander around on her own.

"Hello," said someone from behind her.

Summer groaned and turned to face the owner of the voice. Groaning even more when she recognized the person as a Sith. "You should be dead." she said, glaring at the man.

"Aren't you nice."

"Yeah, I'm the nicest. Now why are you not dead?"

The Sith glared at Summer and said, "I was one of the lucky ones… Wait a sec, do I know you?"

Summer shrugged. "Probably. I am famous around these parts."

"You're Revan!" screeched the man, causing Summer to flinch.

The blonde haired woman frowned and said, "I prefer to go by Summer, thank you very much."

"Summer…" repeated the man.

Summer nodded. "Yes, Summer."

The Sith man suddenly snorted and said, "So how's the _summer_ breeze."

Summer growled, "Oh, you did not just go there!"

"I think I just did."

"You… you… you di'kutla, hut'uunla, lev'i shabuir!"

The Sith flinched. "Ouch."

"K'atini."

"I will not suck it up! That was a hurtful insult!"

Summer frowned and said, "What are you? Mister sensitive Sith man?"

"I prefer to go by Polly."

Summer blinked and repeated, "Polly."

"Yes, that's my name."

Summer blinked rapidly, and as she struggled to hold back her laughter she managed to say, "You do realize that's a girl's name… right?"

"It is!"

"Yup," giggled Summer, "I knew a Polly, _she _was a nice _girl_."

The Sith, Polly, growled and said, "Dammit! My name's a girl's name!"

Summer snorted again and nodded, unable to reply through the giggles.

"DAMMIT!"

Summer erupted into another fit of giggles, falling over onto the floor. "You. Didn't. Know," she managed to squeeze out in-between her sniggering.

"Well… at least my name isn't Summer!"

Summer managed to stop giggling enough to say, "My name is just a season. Yours is a girl's name!" With that said, Summer erupted into another fit of laughter.

Polly growled, "You don't want to mess with me!"

"Do you want to mess with me?" was Summer's reply as she stopped laughing, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

The Sith opened his mouth to reply, before deciding against it, and closing it again. Then, he scurried off, leaving Summer sitting on the floor, snorting every few moments.

"Are you alright?" suddenly came Carth's voice.

Summer glanced to her right and saw Carth staring at her in curiosity. Summer nodded and said, "I am fine. I just met a Sith with the name Polly."

Carth blinked. "Did she try to kill you?"

Summer suddenly doubled over and started laughing hysterically again. "You said _she_," gasped out Summer, still uncontrollably laughing.

"What about it?"

Summer managed to control her laughter for a few moments in order to say, "It was a HE!" Then, she started laughing again.

"Oh," was all Carth could say before he started to snigger.

The two kept laughing for a few moments, desperately trying to stop. Eventually, they did stop and Carth helped an unsteady Summer to her feet. "Oh, that made my day," gasped out Summer, recovering from her laughing fits.

Carth nodded. "Mine too."

"Let's go back to the ship. It's boring here."

"So where now?" asked Summer as she followed Carth onto the ship.

Carth frowned and said, "We only just got here! There has to be more you want to do!"

"Not really."

"Oh come on! Think of something!"

"I refuse!"

Carth sighed and repeated, "Come on!"

Summer frowned and said, "If you keep acting like that I will move to Australia and hang out with the kangaroo's!"

"What's Australia?" asked Carth.

Summer shrugged. "I read it somewhere."

Carth gave Summer a sort of 'What the heck is wrong with you look' before it turned into a curious one as he asked, "What's a kangaroo?"

Summer shrugged again. "Some sort of furry creature with legs and eyes and stuff."

"Descriptive."

Summer shrugged yet again as she turned her attention away from Carth and started to pace back and forth, staring ahead of her with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What's up?" asked Carth, watching the woman pace.

Summer sighed and turned to face Carth as she said, "I want to change my name."

"You what?"

"I want to change my name."

Carth stared at Summer for a few seconds before replying, "You want to change your name."

"Yes. People make fun of my name! The cracks about it are annoying!"

"Okay…"

Summer glared at Carth. "Oh shut up flyboy!"

"So what would you change it too?" asked Carth, obviously trying to change Summer's mood.

Summer frowned and said, "I dunno… Any ideas what I could change it too?"

"How about Winter?" suggested Carth with a snicker.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny."

Carth smiled and said, "I think it's a good idea."

"Well I do not," replied Summer, glaring at Carth.

"Consider it!"

"Copaani mirshmure'cye?" growled Summer angrily.

Carth shook his head. "Not really."

"Then Ne shab'rud'ni."

Carth threw his hands up in defeat and said, "Fine. I won't suggest anything. But, I do like your name. Summer's a nice name."

Summer smiled at Carth and asked, "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, I do."

The blonde woman giggled and her face turned a bright shade of red. "Thank you. I guess I kinda like it too."

"Good. It's the name I've gotten used to after all. And Summer is better than Winter."

Summer nodded and said, "That is true."

"Okay. Then where did you want to go? You can choose this time."

An evil grin suddenly appeared on Summer's face as she said, "We are gonna go to Hoth then."

"SUMMER!"

"Fine, Korriban."

"Actually, I prefer Hoth."

"Awesome! Let us go to Hoth!" Summer grinned as she bounded towards the cockpit, ecstatic about going to Hoth. "I can meet a Wampa!"

Carth groaned and followed Summer. He was not looking forward to going to Hoth. "I can't wait until she decides to stop going everywhere," he murmured before reaching the cockpit, "That'll be the day."

"Hurry Carth! The Wampa's are waiting!"

"We are NOT meeting a Wampa!"

The two continued bickering as the ship left Telos Citadel Station and headed towards the ice planet of Hoth.


End file.
